Sick and Tired
by Izumichan31
Summary: Shinya's has a cold and Atsushi's stuck taking care of him.


**Title:** Sick and Tired  
**Pairing/Characters:** Shinya / Atsushi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time  
**Summary:** Shinya's has a cold and Atsushi's stuck taking care of him.  
**Notes:** Written for starianprinces lj for strudy_exchange lj

* * *

Atsushi sighs as he stands in an medicine isle of the store. Shinya has a cold and he's stuck buying medicine for the other. It's his own fault he was sick. Atsushi had warned him before he'd decided to have a snowball fight with Yuuta and he still did it anyway. Now Shinya expects him to have sympathy for him.

He spots Mizuki who appears to be doing the same thing he is. He shakes his head. Yuuta must be sick also. He's not surprised. Both Yuuta and Shinya were cover from head to toe in snow by the time they finished their snowball fight. Atsushi's not even sure who won in the end. However, he's going to go with neither of them.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who has to take care of a sick someone." He says as he head in Mizuki's direction.

Mizuki looks up with a small frown. "I hope you know that I'm blaming Yanagisawa-kun for Yuuta's cold."

Atsushi shrugs. He blames Shinya too, but really it just as much Yuuta's fault since he didn't object to the fight. "They both deserved it. Neither one of them were dressed

But then again, Mizuki probably has to deal with both Yuuta and his brother. It's times like this that he's glad he never took interest in Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother.

He has a little sympathy for him -just a little- and helps Mizuki find medicine for Yuuta before paying for his own and leaving to go home.

*i*i*

When he walks into their apartment, Shinya's in the living room playing video games. He shakes his head ad sighs, shutting the door. Being sick isn't supposed to be fun. Shinya should be in bed. He's already gotten away with not doing most of his half of the work. It makes him glad that he bought the bad tasting medicine instead of the cherry flavored kind.

He walks over to the couch. "If you're well enough to play games, you should be well enough to put the laundry in the washing machine."

Shinya doesn't say anything at first. He keeps on trying to defeat the dragon at the end of the level. Despite all of his concentration, he loses anyway. His player regenerates at his last save point and Shinya pauses the game.

"I thought you didn't want my germs everywhere, dane."

"Your germs won't kill the dirty clothes."

"They'll get all over the washing machine."

Atsushi stares at him for a moment. "I'm sure the washing machine would forgive you." He hands Shinya the bag with his medicine.

Shinya stocks his tongue out at him and opens the bag. He stares at its contents before a look of disgust washes over his face. "Eh, why did you get this kind?"

"It'll make you better faster." Atsushi answers before standing to head into the kitchen.

*i*i*

Atsushi makes Shinya a bowl of soup. Shinya's lucky he's feeling generous. His boyfriend has started playing that game again and seems to be ignoring anything that's not on the screen in front of him. He's managed to defeat the dragon and now he has to beat something equally as difficult. He's been yelling at the game for the longest and Atsushi wishes he would stop.

He turns off the stove and brings Shinya his bowl. Shinya's eyes are still glued the television screen and his fingers are still pounding away at the buttons on the games controller. He shoves the bowl in front of his boyfriends face and Shinya leans to the side so he can see the television screen.

"Not hungry yet." Shinya's fingers continue to press away like mad on the defenseless buttons.

Atsushi frowns. While he can understand that Shinya's appetite might not be fully there since he's sick, he's still not going to let him get away with playing videos games over eating. Especially not after he's gone through the trouble (well not really it's just soup) of making him something.

"Shinya, if you don't pause that and eat something right now, I'm going to pull the plug plus you're going to be sleeping alone tonight."

Really, he's surprised that he's sharing the bed with him at all. He even more surprised that he hasn't managed to get sick yet.

Shinya whines but pauses anyway. It wasn't like he was winning that fight anyway. Atsushi drags him to the table and makes him eat. Then, he goes to make himself something.

*i*i*

Atsushi yawns and gets ready for bed. Shinya's already ahead of him by almost half an hour. He's going to kill the other for leaving the living room a mess. Whatever, he'll make Shinya clean it up in the morning. Right now he just really wants to go to sleep.

He enters their bedroom and sits on the bed that's been divided in half by a pillow wall. He's making sure that he isn't going to get sick.

As he lies down, Shinya sneezes. Atsushi chooses to ignore it. A sneeze isn't going to kill the other. Shinya coughs next. Atsushi thinks that he might being doing it on purpose, but you never know.

The sneezing and coughing continues. Atsushi sighs. He can't keep ignoring him. He gets out of bed and goes to get another blanket before returning to place it over his boyfriend. He goes to move back to his side of the bed and Shinya pulls him down to lie next to him. The blanket comes over him afterwards.

"I hope you realize that I like not being sick."

Shinya's arms wrap around him. "Just lie here with me for a little while, dane." His face presses into Atsushi's neck.

Atsushi sighs and against better judgment, leans into the other. "Fine..."

It's warm and the extra blanket just might be a bit much, but it doesn't matter much really. He hasn't slept next to Shinya for most of the week so it's kind of nice. The nuzzling against his neck doesn't stop and he turns his had to say something about it.

Shinya sneezes. Right in his face.

He eye twitches and he reaches for a pillow. He smacks Shinya right in the face with it.

If he ends up sick, Shinya is in for it.


End file.
